Acts Of Desperation II
by Burlee Brawl
Summary: Il y a bien longtemps, j'avais lu dans des centaines de livres que la guerre changeait les gens. Nous sommes à présent en guerre, en guerre contre Voldemort, et je n'aurais pas pu imaginer la façon dont je serais changée."


Titre: Acts Of Desperation (Actes Désespérés)

Spoilers: post- "Harry Potter et le prince de Sang Mêlé"

Rating: T

Résumé: Il y a bien longtemps, j'avais lu dans des centaines de livres que la guerre changeait les gens. Nous sommes à présent en guerre, en guerre contre Voldemort, et je n'aurais pas pu imaginer la façon dont je serais changée.

Remerciements: Au départ, cette fic c'était "Acts Of Desperation", écrite par MissAnnThropic. Aujourd'hui, ce one shot a pris la nationalité française et : le voila devant vous. Ainsi, je ne suis que la traductrice de ce texte, et si je l'ai un peu changée, c'est pour qu'elle soit plus accessible aux lecteurs francophones :)

Ah oui, au fait, si vous cherchez une amourette innocente entre Harry et Hermione, vous n'avez pas frappé à la bonne porte, désolée.

Mais si vous êtes un peu cruel, restez encore un peu, cette histoire est peut-être pour vous.

*********************

Il y a bien longtemps, j'avais lu dans des centaines de livres que la guerre changeait les gens. Nous sommes à présent en guerre, en guerre contre Voldemort, et je n'aurais pas pu imaginer de quelle façon j'aurais pu changer. C'est une chose de lire des choses à ce propos, et une, radicalement différente, de vivre cette guerre. Je reconnais à peine la fille que j'étais auparavant. Mais je suis si différente, décrépie, disloquée et consumée de l'intérieur, que je n'ai même pas la force de la regretter.

La Hermione que je suis à présent n'a rien à voir avec cette petite fille ridicule. Harry aussi a changé, et peut-être même plus que moi. Nous avons changé, parce qu'avant de quitter Poudlard jamais nous n'aurions imaginé nous jeter furieusement et nous blesser l'un l'autre.

Maintenant j'en viens aux faits.

Il y a une bête en moi, quelque chose de sombre et sauvage. A travers moi, à travers cette chose, c'est la rage à laquelle je m'abandonne et le désespoir qui s'exorcisent. Ce n'est déjà plus moi lorsque ce monstre noir surgit des méandres de mon esprit. C'est l'incarnation de ma rage qui surgit contre mes ennemis contre moi-même contre tout ... Et parfois même contre Harry.

Seul Harry rencontre ce monstre en face à face; il reste calme, mais ne baisse pas la garde, prêt à attaquer, de cette façon qui lui est si particulière : et alors, je laisse cette -chose- exploser. Je la déchaîne sur ses cheveux en bataille, je l'envoie contre sa peau pâle, et dans sa bouche, je la laisse griffer ses épaules avec mes ongles, et écorcher sa gorge avec mes dents... Et je la coince entre moi et Harry lorsqu'il est dos au mur.

Ces instants, rapides, puissants, me détruisent à petit feu, et ne s'arrêtent que lorsque la bête est rassasiée en voyant Harry dominé, ou, au contraire, dans le cas où Harry reprend le contrôle et l'oblige à battre en retraite. Il ne me brise pas puisque de toute façon rien ne peut atteindre ce nouveau moi. Mais, parfois, il peut me battre quand il repousse cette bête avec ses muscles, ses dents, et tout le reste de son corps.

Pourtant, ça n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Avant, j'étais mignonne, innocente, presque trop pure.

Le jour, je gloussais comme une gamine et la nuit je ronflais comme un bébé.

Mon coeur balançait entre deux garçons, et ma cervelle puérile avait l'habitude de prendre chaque semaine l'immense décision qui était de choisir qui de Harry ou de Ron je serais amoureuse ce Lundi. J'avais la naïveté de croire qu'on pouvait battre Voldemort sans avoir à perdre la plupart d'entre nous.

Je n'étais qu'une pauvre petite conne.

A présent, tout ceci appartient au passé, et nous nous trouvons quelque part entre les Mangemorts, les Horcruxes, les combats et Voldemort... et ici, nous n'avons plus rien de ces enfants que nous étions. Nous sommes aguerris à la guerre à dix-huit ans. Nous sommes des vétérans. C'est en nous que sont gravées les séquelles. Nous sommes tellement loin de ce qu'étaient ces enfants, que j'en pleurerais, si seulement je n'étais pas blasée au point de ne voir que de l'eau salée à la place des larmes de deuil.

Au début, pourtant, ce n'était pas si différent. Nous formions toujours ce trio, Harry, Ron et moi. Mais aucun d'entre nous n'a fini sa septième année à Poudlard. Hermione Granger, la plus passionnée des rats de bibliothèque, avait décidé de quitter l'école pour aller courir après les Mangemorts avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Une gosse en pleine mission de sauvetage de la planète.

Ensuite, Ron nous quitta. Mort. Sans bravoure ni courage, contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser d'un Gryffondor. Il succomba à un groupe de Mangemorts, en pleurant comme un gamin, lamentablement, en mouillant son pantalon. J'étais terrifiée de le voir mourir de cette façon. Aigre, et bouillonnante de rage contre ceux qui ont fait subir ça à Ron. Alors, j'ai senti ce monstre en moi pour la première fois. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir ce mépris pour la souffrance d'autrui, cette froideur pleine de cruauté. Et pourtant.

D'une certaine manière, la mort de Ron nous força, avec Harry, à reconnaître que nous étions dans l'impasse. Il n'y avait pas de Dumbledore pour venir à notre secours, les Mangemorts ne seraient pas plus doux avec nous parce que nous étions jeunes, le Ministère ne protègerait pas nos QG car ils ne contrôlaient plus rien. Personne ne pouvait plus rien contrôler. Tout, jusqu'à ce mot, contrôle, était inutile. Chaque combat était un combat pour notre survie, et il y avait le prochain combat qui nous attendait si nous avions assez de chance pour survivre au premier. Se tenir à à peine un pas de la mort était devenu notre objectif quotidien, notre routine. Nous l'acceptons, après tout nous n'avons pas le choix : la mort n'est pas un choix. Elle reste et restera un échec.

Nous devions faire preuve de brutalité. Nous devions prendre leurs vies sans flancher en chemin et en oubliant les hésitations. Il fallait s'auto-former au métier d'Auror. Des Aurors qui tuent sans scrupules.

A certains moments je réalise la force et le pouvoir de cette bête démoniaque, qui glisse en moi et me manipule afin de satisfaire sa soif de sang. J'ai la force du vice, ce vice que Ron n'avait pas, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis vivante et qu'il ne l'est plus.

Je recule face à ce trouble jour après jour, je laisse cette chose prendre le relais de mon cerveau et décider de mes actes; maintenant, elle commence à me changer. J'en deviens cruelle tous les jours et où que je sois. Je suis dégueulasse avec mes anciens amis de Poudlard, je suis impitoyable envers mes anciens profs et mentors, et atroce avec les inconnus. Je suis dangereuse avec qui que ce soit à ma façon, parce que je dois l'être : et puis, je ne dois plus m'excuser aurpès des autres de ce que je suis devenue. Pour m'en excuser il faut premièrement que je doute de ma situation, du moins que je prenne en compte une part de mauvais en moi, et ce genre de pensées pourraient me faire tuer. J'ai fait le choix d'être une tueuse sans scrupules et sans honte. Je serai ce monstre libéré de je ne sais quels liens à l'instant où l'on nous a pris Ron. Et je suis vivante. Pour l'instant.

Ensuite, s'il existe une force sombre plus importante que la mienne, dans le bon sens du terme, c'est celle qui émane de Harry.

On vit ensemble au Square Grimmauld. C'est le QG de nos opérations, ce n'est pas un endroit sûr mais aucun endroit ne l'est, alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Harry rôde dans la maison et se tient prêt à chaque émotion qui trahirait sa connexion avec Voldemort. Harry est Son bourreau. Il ne lui laissera aucune alternative. Nous avons déjà trop donné pour que ça finisse avec la victoire de ce salaud de sorcier. Voldemort crèvera par la main de Harry, la rage qu'il met dans sa foi en cette fin, fait que Harry est déjà bien plus gagné par cette obscurité intérieure que je ne le suis déjà.

Mais là où naît une fissure, le reste s'émiette.

Je suis toujours une petite fille tremblante lorsqu'il s'agit de mes parents. Je leur ai envoyé un hibou une fois, je me suis installée avec Harry, avec un mot où je leur disais de faire attention à eux, et que je les contacterai à nouveau quand tout sera fini. J'avais peur qu'en poursuivant une correspondance avec eux j'attirerais vers eux un danger venu de Voldemort. Je ne leur ai donc plus parlé depuis un an, ni en face-à-face ni par courrier. Mais je vis toujours dans la terreur qu'ils interviennent, malgré eux, dans cette guerre. J'ai trop peur que ma mère et mon père ne deviennent des victimes Moldues dans la croisade de Voldemort pour le pouvoir.

Et Harry…

Je sais que je suis sa plus grande faiblesse. Si je n'étais plus là, si j'étais morte ou partie, alors il pourrait se transformer en une forteresse imprenable. Rien ne pourrait traverser son armure et le toucher si je l'avais laissé seul. Il serait certainement plus efficace si je n'étais plus de la partie, mais je ne peux plus le laisser faire face à Voldemort seul. Je sais qu'il le sait aussi bien que moi. S'il me regardait je verrais dans son regard l'étincelle de l'ancien Harry, le protecteur, qui prendrait n'importe quel risque pour sauver la dernière personne qui lui est à peu près comme une famille.

Il s'inquiète, quelque part dans les profondeurs de son esprit, là où le Harry que j'ai rencontré la première fois vit toujours, mais il n'a jamais essayé de m'envoyer balader.

C'est étrange. Je sais que ma mort ne jouerait pas en la faveur de Voldemort. Je peux le voir dans les yeux de Harry : si je meurs, c'en est fini de Voldemort. La capacité de tuer qui s'est éveillée chez Harry reste à peu près à échelle humaine à cause de son attachement pour moi. Il ne sera pas un monstre complet tant qu'il existe le danger de me perdre au coeur de sa rage. Si je disparais, alors ce barrage cèdera face à la pression des eaux. Voldemort mourrait, je n'en doute pas, mais j'ai bien peur que Harry ne survivrait pas longtemps une fois sa tâche accomplie.

Il y a énormément de potentiel et de pouvoir chez Harry, ce qui me fait peur à certains moments, même maintenant, même après n'importe quoi.

Jusqu'à ce jour j'ai utilisé tous les sorts sauf le Avada Kedavra. On ne peut pas dire la même chose de Harry... On en est arrivés à ce point.

Nous nous devons d'être comme ça, ces gens que nous sommes devenus, et nous le savons. C'est une drôle de résignation que de se dire qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre choix. On pourrait tous les deux être jetés à Azkaban pour tout ce que nous avons fait, mais le Ministère n'est pas vraiment en train de renforcer les lois ces derniers temps. Ils virent les gens parfois, et sont assez médiocres en plus. Deux anciens étudiants de Poudlard, même pas diplômés, ne les intéressent pas vraiment. Même Harry Potter, le Survivant, mène une vie bizarre et sauvage. Sauvage à un point qu'ils n'imaginent même pas.

Moi, je le sais. Je suis la seule à le savoir.

Lorsque la folie et la haine se transfigurent en moi sous la forme d'un désir bizarre empli de passion, comme ça arrive souvent, j'amène cette bête avide de sang à devenir avide de Harry. Il est le seul à pouvoir la rappeller à l'ordre, lorsqu'il essaie. Parfois il n'essaie même pas. Parfois il me laisse l'attaquer sans même essayer de trop se défendre. Parfois j'ai besoin de le retourner avec ma force et lui faire subir ma folie déplacée.

Aujourd'hui je voulais démolir quelque chose, déchirer, mettre en lambeaux et détruire enfin, et je m'en suis pris à son t-shirt quand il est rentré à la maison. A partir d'où, je ne saurais vous le dire. On ne demande rien. Je le pousse jusqu'au mur et le maintiens par les bras. Il est plus grand et plus fort que moi, il pourrait reprendre le contrôle, mais il me laisse faire. Au moment où je mords sa poitrine, quand j'écorche impatiemment ses cicatrices avec mes dents, il ne fait strictement rien pour m'arrêter.

Si mes parents savaient ce que je fais avec Harry _ils me tueraient_, comme on dit, mais ce n'est même plus une blague car des gens meurent et je laisse éclater ma colère sur le corps de Harry. Je grave mon angoisse et ma frustration dans sa peau, je lâche mon désespoir sur son dos et y laisse des hématomes. J'essaierai de le faire crier, que ce soit un cri de colère, de souffrance ou qu'il soit extatique. Peu importe le type de relâchement, mais j'ai besoin de communiquer ce feu dévorant en moi avant que je ne sois trop près de la démence.

J'utilise Harry de cette façon, c'est le seul moyen qui me fait rester un être humain, et je ne suis pas écoeurée ou craintive ou honteuse à ce propos parce qu'Harry m'utilise exactement de la même façon. Quand des envies meurtrières le font bouillonner, il profite de moi pour se libérer du poison que sont ses émotions, et exalte son énergie. Ainsi, je me blesse et je saigne et je hurle pour lui et ça nous rend beaucoup plus proches.

Parfois, quand je suis celle qui est contre le mur, ou sur le lit piégée sous son corps, lorsqu'il est plus tueur que Harry, je sens que je vois Voldemort à travers ses yeux. Quelquefois il me sussurre des choses que je ne comprends pas, il me parle en Fourchelang. De temps à autre je ne sais plus vraiment à qui je m'offre, à certains moments les lignes se distendent et tout me submerge, le danger potentiel s'équilibre à mon contact, et je ne peux que croire que Harry ne me tuera pas. J'y ai survécu jusqu'ici, et Harry est toujours vivant, alors nous continuerons à nous déchirer l'un l'autre pour pouvoir avancer dans toute cette misérable aventure.

Soudain Harry se déplace, il est rapide et déterminé, et je suis sur le dos contre le sol, et j'ai mal là où ma tête a heurté le sol, mais ma surprise surpasse ma rage jusqu'à ce que Harry monte sur moi. Je lève les yeux vers son visage à l'expression sévèrement guerrière, et ainsi se pose cette question. Harry ou le Mage Noir, l'ami ou l'ennemi. Je ne saurais vous le dire. Il peut très bien glisser sa main sous mon t-shirt ou bien me planter un couteau dans le ventre. C'est seulement à ce moment là que je pourrai répondre à ma question.

Et mon démon intérieur, ce hurlement, cette force insatiable dont je croyais qu'elle était d'humeur dominatrice, surgit à nouveau mais ses désirs ont changé. Non, je ne voulais pas prendre le contrôle de Harry aujourd'hui, je ressentais uniquement l'envie qu'il me démolisse, qu'il me fasse ressentir le néant. Ce monstre dans sa cage thoracique veut être dompté, réduit à l'esclavage, et Harry est le seul à pouvoir le faire. Par un acte passionné ou par l'épée, on verra bien.

Puis Harry m'embrasse, férocement, en mordant ma lèvre comme pour punir ma précédente attaque. Mais je le provoquais depuis le début et après je me bats pour lui rendre ses coups. C'est le jeu. Je ne gagnerai pas car le désir de dominer brûle plus fort chez Harry, alors je me plierai. Avec sa force, sa langue, ses mains, sa queue, et le reste, il m'aura, et la vérification sera terminée. La vérification sera terminée. Nous serons à nouveau prêts pour être des guerriers. Prêts à combattre une fois qu'il est passé sur mon corps.

Alors qu'il me prend et que je me débats juste assez pour que ça en vaille la peine, des questions s'imposent à moi. Je me demande, quand ce sera fini, quand Voldemort sera mort et que nous aurons défait les Mangemorts, est-ce qu'avec Harry ce sera toujours pareil? Est-ce qu'il y a un quelconque espoir que nous pourrons nous embrasser sans violence, et faire l'amour sans qu'il n'y ait toute cette obscure tension alentour?

Je l'espère. J'espère qu'un jour il pourra être Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Gagné, Celui Qui A Trouvé l'Amour, Celui qui Vécut Heureux.

Pour l'instant, je sais bien qu'on peut seulement lui donner le titre de Harry Potter, Celui Qui A Baisé Hermione Granger.

FIN.


End file.
